They Always Will
by CastleWolfie
Summary: 50 sentences based off 50 One-Word Prompts given to me by my friend ForeverMurpheh as a challenge, written only around Castle and Beckett. Rated for safety .


So, my friend ForeverMurpheh (go search her PenName, she has some amazing stories!), who also happens to be my beta, gave me this challenge last night.

Fifty random word prompts that I had to write one sentence shorts on, and they had to be based on the show 'Castle'.  
I wasn't originally going to limit it just to 'Caskett' one shots, but that's how it turned out.

I should say now that this is one of the hardest ones I've _ever _done, because I was limited to only one sentence per prompt so this might seem a bit messy and disorganized. I really apologize for that.

I got especially lazy toward the end because it was rounding on quarter after two in the morning and I just wanted too be done with it by then, and on some of them I broke the 'one sentence rule'... ^^"

Anyway, hope you enjoy- reviews are always appreciated and I'll do my best to reply! ^^

(And a special thanks to Murph for all the help! Love you. (:)

* * *

**1. Pancakes.**

When he walks into the kitchen early one morning, he's both shocked and amazed that Kate's standing in his kitchen, clad in nothing but his shirt from the previous night, making pancakes.

**2. Ring.**

Rick isn't sure if Kate's crying or choking, or if it's a mixture of both when he pulls out the ring and asks for her hand.

**3. Paper.**

She wakes up and finds his side of the bed empty, the faint scatching of pen against paper floating in from the next room- it soon soothes her back to sleep.

**4. Door.**

Kate's not sure why, but her and Castle rarely make it further than the door anymore.

**5. Bullet.**

When the crack slices through the air, Beckett spins just in time to see the bullet rip through the writers shoulder and exit the other side.

**6. Storm.**

She tends to sleep pressed closer to him when it storms- not that he'd ever tell anyone.

**7. Tie.**

"I'm so nervous." Kate straights his tie and smooths his suit over before she responds, "You look wonderful, and you'll do fine... Alexis will be so proud to have you walk her down the aisle, Rick."

**8. Flash.**

Kate fiddles with the flash on the camera, setting it off and in the process blinding Rick- not that he minds, really, because she makes it up to him by giving him a kiss that leaves him seeing stars.

**9. Warmth.**

It's below freezing outside, but the loft holds in a certain amount of warmth... Of course, being snuggled under a thick blanket with her husband and daughter might have something to do with the warmth she feels, too.

**10. Tongs.**

"What're you gonna do, huh Cas? Tong me to death?" The Detective chides gently, just before the writer pinches her nose with the tongs and makes her squeak indignantly.

**11. Chill.**

She feels a slight chill when she steps outside into the cold winter air, but it quickly goes away when Castle wraps his arm around her shoulders.

**12. Heart.**

Since his shooting, the scare that she'd loose him, it's been the steady steady beat of his heart that's lulled her to sleep every night.

**13. Forever.**

She's not suprised that, when she whispers a soft 'Forever' into his neck, he replies with a strong "Always."

**14. Spark.**

It's been years since they met, years since they got together, years since they were married, and yet that spark they felt when their eyes first met still burns bright.

**15. Psychic**

She never believed the 'psychic' that told her a man named Alexander would save her life... Until she found out Rick's middle name, that is.

**16. Hesitation.**

There's only a moments hesitation before she wraps her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his, right in the middle of the precinct.

**17. Summer.**

Rick loves Summer for many reasons; the bright warm sun, the smell of rooftop cookouts, and the amount of time he gets to spend with his daughter and wife in Central Park.

**18. Dead.**

In his nightmares, when Josh comes out to him in the hospital hallway, it's not to start a fight with him and point fingers- it's to announce that's she's dead.

**19. Broken.**

Beckett, no matter how long she's had to heal, is still broken; and no one knows that better than him, because it's always his doorstep she shows up at, sobbing, in the middle of the night.

**20. Whistle.**

Kate Beckett can do anything she sets her mind to, that's what her parents always taught her- anything, that is, except whistle; and that's something Castle just adores teasing her about.

**21. Cure.**

As cheesy as it sounds to her ears, Kate often admits to herself that Castle really is like a cure for all of her pain.

**22. Tiger.**

On the day that marks a year of them almost getting eaten by a tiger, Beckett walks into the precinct to see a steaming cup of coffee sitting next to a small tiger plush and she can't help but smile_ because he just does that to her_.

**23. Note.**

She's taken to leaving him little notes; on his laptop, desk, on he door, and more recently on his chair at the precinct- all of them are silly and pointless, but they still make him smile and warm his heart.

**24. Green Pig.**

Not that she'd ever admit it to anyone, but Castle's gotten her addicted to shooting Angry Birds at little Green Pigs on her iPhone on the slower days of work.

**25. Soft.**

Rick realizes as he carts his fingers through her brunette locks, that her hair is deliriously soft.

**26. Frail.**

When he visits her in the hospital for the first time after her shooting, he thinks he's ventured into the wrong police-guarded room because she just looks so broken and frail and so not Beckett.

**27. Edge.**

They've always danced along the edge of being more than friends, and neither really knew what it would take for them to finally take the leap- who'd have thought it would be a madman trying to throw her off a roof?

**28. Control.**

Castle finds out quickly that it's Beckett who thrives for control, and Kate that doesn't mind submitting every once in awhile.

**29. Hate.**

As the door slams, Rick wants to hate her for everything she's done, everything she will do, but he just _can't_ bring himself to do it.

**30. Burn.**

When they finally solve her mothers case, really solve it, they take her at-home murder board and they burn it- and as it smolders, they feel everything once holding them down lift and soar toward the skies and for once she says that she finally feels _free_.

**31. Betrayal.**

He can't say he's suprised when she arrives on his doorstep, weeping of Josh's betrayal, telling him of the blonde he cheated on her with, but that doesn't mean he's any less pissed off at the jackass.

**32. Whole.**

She sighs softly as she looks through their wedding album, running her fingers over the letters scrawled in his handwriting at the bottom- 'Richard Castle and Katherine Beckett; Two Halves, One Whole'.

**33. Still.**

They lay completely still, just enjoying the quieted sounds of the others breathing.

**34. Sway.**

They don't dance really- just stand in one place, wrapped around eachother and sway slowly- completely off of the beat to the music_ because that's just who they are_.

**35. Music.**

Kate had a love for music, he'd discovered, and she'd always turn on the radio when they were cleaning the house or doing some other mundane task- he never minded, really, because whenever a song she liked came on, he'd get to hear her angelic voice singing along softly.

**36. Race.**

The three-legged race at the annual fair goes better than either of them expected, and they take home first prize.

**37. Clash.**

If there's one thing Kate Beckett cannot stand, it's the movie_ 'Clash of the Titans',_ but, Rick likes it, and that's reason enough for her to sit through it again and again- just to see him happy.

**38. Rise.**

"Wake up," she murmurs lowly into his ear, pressing her fingers into his back and watching as he scoots away from her; she supposes she shouldn't be suprised, he never really has been an earlier riser.

**39. Alone.**

Rick never wants her too feel alone and, when she calls him out on being around a lot, he tells her this; she melts at his words, just like always.

**40. Safe.**

When Kate tells him that he makes her feel safe, he pulls her close and holds her tight, humming the chorus of 'Safe and Sound' into her hair.

**41. Tiny.**

"She's so tiny," she states breathlessly, shifting their newborn daughter in her arms; Rick just smiles, presses a kiss to the side of his wife's head and parks himself on the edge of the bed to get a better look at their child.

**42. White.**

After spending so many months locked away in her fathers cabin, the Detectives skin is a ghostly shade of white that she detests, which causes the writer to declare that he'll be taking her to the beach every weekend so she can tan once more; he's shocked when she readily agrees.

**43. Real.**

She's sure that this life she has with him, their perfect marriage and their perfect daughters, just can't be real.

**44. Fire.**

They once had a woman who claimed to read auras approach them and state that they shared a fire that burnt bright- and this time, not even Kate could dispute the claim.

**45. Anything.**

"Promise me something, Rick?" she mumbles into his collarbone one night as they lay awake; "Anything," he breathes against her cheek. He means it.

**46. Swan.**

When they go to the theater with Lanie and Esposito, they see 'Swan Lake'; oddly enough, it's Esposito that's nudging them awake and rambling about how they're missing a great show.

**47. Pride.**

As Rick excepts his Pulitzer award, speaking kind words of her, their daughters, and his mother, Kate feels pride swelling within her.

**48. Soul.**

As the author reads the line, "Two souls brought together by some random act of violence", from his book, all Kate can think about is her and her husband and how that is so true for them.

**49. Whisper.**

He finds her in bed and thinks her asleep, and so he leaves just a whisper of a kiss against her temple before crawling under the covers beside her.

**50. Strong.**

They've been through so much together, and they still remain strong. They always will.


End file.
